Blue and Yellow
by Paojelly
Summary: Serie de vivencias entre un chico introvertido extranjero y una chica que hace que todo brille cuando esta presente. (One shots, viñetas y drabbles)
1. Lugar

**Death Note no me pertenece si no, L jamás hubiera muerto y se habría quedado con Misa**

_Lugar_

* * *

El calorcito de la taza de té en sus manos la reconforta y le anima esa mañana mientras recuerda èl dia que conocio a ese extraño y despeinado chico, mira que se ha quedado dormido en la mesa por hacer los informes de la universidad.

Recuerda el lugar donde se conocieron.

Un lugar por definición se refiere: Porción del espacio, real o imaginada, en que se sitúa algo. Pero ¿Porqué un lugar llega ser tan importante? hay buenas razones, para hacer que un lugar sea significativo, muy especial o a donde no te gustaria volver,jamás.

Para Amane Misa, es algo especial y significativo. Todo empieza cuando queda a tomar un cafè con sus amigos, Misora Naomi les platica de su intercambio a Inglaterra y su experiencia por el país europeo.

Ella les comentò de que ellos estaràn de vacaciones por tierras niponas. Le daba curiosidad por conocerlos, al vivir en Tokio si ha tenido la oportunidad de ver extranjeros màs sin embargo ha entablado una amistad con ellos.

La puerta de cristal de la cafetería se abriò para dejar pasar a tres chicos, era evidente que no son asiáticos.

—Miren ya llegaron— La pelinegra fue hacia ellos. Los tres la saludaron y ella los integrò a la mesa donde estaba Misa, Takada, Sayu, Light y Touta.

Es cuando ella lo viò por primera vez, al principio le desagradò porque le pareciòn un tipo muy mal educado y creìdo. Y él chico tampoco se queda atrás, antes cuando decidieron vivir juntos le confesò que tampoco fue el agrado para su ahora amado.

Màs tarde cuando todos estàn marchándose a sus casas y cuando ella no tiene con quien irse porque Light se fue con Takada, Sayu se fue a clases nocturnas, Naomi fue hacer tour junto con una chica rubia de nombre Halle.

Quedò a solas con èl. Pero agarrò camino al ser ignorado por ella.

Al dìa siguiente su amiga le pidiò que fuera la guìa de su amigo, dudo en aceptar pero al final lo hizo.

Poco a poco pudo notar que Elle Lawliet al conocerlo puede llegar ser agradable, tiene carisma, fue lo primero que llamò su atenciòn.

Ella tuvo un accidente, cayò de la bicicleta, èl se ofreció a llevarla a su departamento porque no se le hacía justo dejarla ahí tirada en la calle.

Cómo escena shojo de anime ella estaba siendo transportada atràs de la espalda del británico.

Llamaròn la atenciòn de la gente, no les importò.

Èl la ayudò a curar las heridas. Platicaron sobre cosas triviales, cualquier pretexto para escuchar la voz del otro. Desde ese dìa comenzaròn a cosechar la amistad para luego hacer nacer la atracciòn y de la atracciòn naciò el enamoramiento y..es que ya pasaròn cuatro años y los amigos dicen que ya parecen matrimonio.

Viven juntos ahora.

El primer beso fue en la misma cafetería donde se conocieron y fue ahí donde se declararon formalizando la relaciòn.

Un lugar puede formar una de las mejores historias donde encuentras a personas que jamàs creíste que llegarías a conocer y tener algo especial. No se cansaba de contemplarlo, dejò la taza en la mesa y besó la mejilla del chico despuès del acto le sonriò cuando entre abrio los ojos.

* * *

**Hola! desde aqui voy aclarar que este es una serie de mini historias de diferentes vivencias sobre LxMisa, trataré de escribir capítulos más largos y espero el apoyo de este proyecto y gracias por leer :3.**


	2. Lento

**Death Note no me pertenece si no, L jamás hubiera muerto y se habría quedado con Mis**a

* * *

**Lento**

Lawliet podrá ser inteligente, analítico y con un gran talento de hacer deducciones pero para ciertas cosas es demasiado lento con ciertas indirectas.

¡Ah! pero no fuera algún crimen misterioso que salga en televisión porque ahí si se da cuenta de los detalles , lleva varios meses coqueteando con él pero este parece no entender. O quizás ha enviado mal las señales o de plano al chico no le interesa en absoluto.

Lo mejor es ya no seguir intentándolo; pero Misa es una chica que no suele rendirse con tanta facilidad porque lo seguirá intentando a como de lugar, ese nerd de su salón de clase va terminar por caer.

Así que mejor fue a buscarlo en su escondite para hacer lo siguiente: Hacerle saber sobre que ella está interesada en él, así era el plan hasta que al último momento se le ocurre besarle cuando lo citó en verse atrás de los salones durante el receso.

Fue en ese entonces cuando el chico comprendió.

Demasiado lento para ese tipo de cosas.


	3. Amanecer

**Death Note no me pertenece si no, L jamás hubiera muerto y se habría quedado con Misa**

* * *

**Amanecer**

La alarma sonó a las once de la noche. Desde hace tres años que esa hora se volvió su favorito, el motivo tiene nombre, apellido y una relación a escondidas.

La razón no es porque haya terceros de por medio, sólo que se les hace más cómodo estar así y no estar en debate de discusión de los demás.

Misa tardó mucho en acostumbrarse, también tuvieron sus malos entendidos por la hora de encuentro, la chica llegó a creer que sólo la estaba utilizando para sus necesidades, causa de la primera pelea de pareja; desde aquella vez tratan de hacer otras cosas. Los dos se conocieron gracias a un amigo en común, en un principio no se llevaron bien así que no fue amor a primera vista.

Claro que no. El amor nació después cuando descubre la infidelidad de su ex, en un momento ambos coincidieron en un bar y, desde ahí comenzaron las pláticas y los mensajes largos o llamadas. En el día sólo son dos simples empleados y compañeros en aquella empresa de publicidad y cuando nadie miraba a verlos suelen ser aquella pareja.

Otro detalle del porque la relación no debe ser descubierto.

La verdad es que ama esos momentos sólo para ellos dos, deseaba a que el mundo se entere que ama con todo su ser aquel hombre extravagante. Algo que ama de él es que a pesar de que su novio parece ser de pocas palabras, las conversaciones de ambos se vuelven tan enriquecedor.

Ahora espera a que el llegue al edificio donde se encuentra su departamento, el guardia tenía la creencia de que el chico sólo era un simple roomate de alguien que no está todo el día en casa y sólo llega a dormir.

Por suerte también terminó de arreglarse y la cena ya está preparada.

Fue cuestión de tiempo.

Corrió para abrir la puerta. Justo a tiempo.

—¡Lawliet!—El joven pálido entró al departamento—Mi amor, te extrañe mucho.

Lo abrazo una vez que estuvo adentro y después cerró la puerta.

Después de cenar ambos platican iniciando de cómo les fue durante el día, aunque se veían en el trabajo, es imposible saber lo que le sucede al otro. Por suerte al día siguiente ella tiene descanso libre y él entra en la tarde.

Así que por esa noche pueden desvelar para platicar hasta al amanecer.


	4. What

**Death Note no me pertenece si no, L jamás hubiera muerto y se habría quedado con Misa**

* * *

_What _

—Misa-Misa, ya estás ebria, dame esa botella—Trató de quitarle la botella que ya estaba vacía—Tenemos que dormir porque hay exámen en..—Reviso el reloj de la sala común—..Unas horas.

—Misa quiere seguir divirtiéndose porque sigue sintiéndose triste—Hablaba ya con dificultad—No va a parar hasta que Ryuzaki perdone a Misa.

Touta suspiró rendido y luego bostezo, algunos compañeros del dormitorio fueron a despertarlo en su habitación para que bajara a calmar a su hermana menor quien la mayor parte del tiempo es demasiado terca hasta cuando está ebria lo es. No lo pensó más y decidió luchar contra ella.

Entre forcejeo logró quitarle la botella.

La chica mejor se puso a cantar una canción de despecho.

—_¡Qué lloro por ti, que lloro sin ti, que yo ya entendí, que no eres para mí!_—Cantaba a todo pulmón.—_¡Me dediqué a perderte!_—Ya no cantaba la misma canción.

Al chico le causó algo de risa.

—¡Touta, sólo una cosa te pedimos y no lo haces bien!—Light, el presidente de clase tuvo que salir al notar que el escándalo no había parado.

A pesar de que Yagami es un chico tranquilo podía notar que estaba molesto y como no, si no había podido dormir por culpa del escándalo ocasionado por una de las chicas del edificio.

—Maldito seas, Elle—Dijo para sí mismo.

Como pudo cargó a su hermana para llevársela a su habitación. Por suerte cuando ella está borracha llega a un punto donde se queda dormida.

Horas después sonó la alarma de todos, cada uno salía a la habitación.

Misa despertó por el ruido que había por la actividad.

Sentía que en cualquier momento su cabeza iba a explotar , la luz le molestaba.

¿Dónde rayos estaba?.

—¡Buenos días hermana!—Saludó su adorado hermano entrando a la habitación portando el uniforme escolar, también detrás de él venía Sayu.

—Buena borrachera la de anoche, eh, andando—Ayudó a que su compañera se pusiera de pie.

No podía ni abrir los ojos porque la luz le molestaba.

—Surte en el exámen

—Gracias—Touta sonrió amable.

La castaña se despidió del compañero de su hermano mayor, después se retiró para llevarse a Misa al dormitorio de las chicas.

—Sayu, lo extraño mucho—Ambas venían caminando con dificultad, en caso de la castaña, estaba cargando con todo el peso de la chica.

—Ay Misa, tú también te lo buscas, te pasas, ahora si te pasaste con él.—Entre regaños y tropiezos al fin pudieron llegar a la habitación.

De Misa más bien.

Las clases terminaron y Misa no pudo concentrarse en todo ese tiempo, seguía pensando en su error que lastimó a su amado. Quizás y si se lo merece por ser tan tonta, nadie lo ha visto desde hace días, ni siquiera asistió al exámen, según palabras de los alumnos de curso de universidad.

—Ya te dije Amane, no le he visto, seguro por ahí anda—Misa se desiluciono por la respuesta porque tenía la esperanza de que Misora supiera algo— No te preocupes, no creo que se haya aventado de un puente.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras ella se levantó del sofá y apagó la televisión.

—Yo sí sé dónde puede estar—Habló Mikami quien iba pasando por ahí, llamó la atención de la chica —Lejos de ti, duh—Se fue al decir esas palabras.

Misa remedo al chico y le sacó la lengua, recostó todo su cuerpo en el mueble.

—¡Elle,es un gusto verte por aquí!— Al escuchar ese nombre en boca de Takada rápido se puso de pie.

Era broma porque después escuchó las risas de los compañeros de su hermano.

Odiaba no saber de él.

Ni siquiera los mensajes le responde, es como si hubiera desaparecido por completo, normal en él, aparece y desaparece pero esta vez necesitaba saber de su paradero, quería aclarar las cosas.

En su mente le pasó la posibilidad de que quizás ya se haya ido a su país natal. De hecho hasta donde sabía no se ha sacado sus pertenencias del edificio, así que había una posibilidad de que regrese, al estar esperando ella se quedó dormida ya que estaba muy exhausta por no haber descansado la otra noche.

.-.

Sólo había asistido a los exámenes y cuanto ya terminaba de responderlas en ese mismo momento él se retiraba y así pensaba pasar las últimas semanas.

El viento agitó su cabello azabache. Llevaba algunos minutos parado en el primer escalón de las escaleras del edificio que guía a la entrada de la residencia. No se sentía con humor de enfrentar a los hermanos:Misa y Touta, en especial a Misa.

No, tarde o temprano tenía que entrar, se acercó a la puerta y suspiró.

Se quitó los zapatos antes de entrar.

Caminó hasta la sala común donde seguramente todos estarían ahí pero se encontró sólo con la vista de Misa durmiendo en el sofá y alguien más estaba ahí.

Sayu quien estaba ahí leyendo una revista de modas, al darse cuenta de la presencia del extranjero, le hizo una seña de que no hiciera ruido lo cual entendió.

Mejor para él que no despierte. Siguió su camino hasta pasar al comedor, quienes estaban en el comedor saludaron, su destino era llegar a la cocina.

Sin llamar la atención, Touta agarró la botella cerveza y se levantó de la silla para ir tras Elle.

—No entiendo como sea la cultura allá en tu país pero, ¿En verdad estás molesto por lo que hizo?—Y tarde o temprano se iba a enfrentar con una conversación entre el hermano de Misa y él.

—La verdad es que no estoy molesto, solo aproveché la situación—Buscó en el refrigerador algo que comer — Sabes que en unas semanas concluye mi estadía.

Sacó una lata de cerveza.

Touta seguía procesando las palabras de su compañero.

— Y eso que

—Creo que todos saben lo que ha sucedido entre tu hermana y yo..

—¿Sabes?, ella se encariña fácil con las personas..y si con esta pendejada creíste que ella te odiaría después... pues no—El alcohol le hace efecto para agarrar seguridad de sí mismo— Al contrario, se siente culpable

Mientras bebía, Elle escuchaba todo lo que él le decía, Touta no podía creer que estaba teniendo ese tipo de conversación con uno de los genios de su clase.

Puede que sea idiota en algunas cosas pero ese tal Lawliet se lleva el premio doble por si pierde el premio original.

—Además, creo que tu debiste hacerla enojar tanto que anhele el dia en que te vas por fin,no tenías que hacer que se pusiera triste.

Tenía la razón completa.

—Si ya sabias que no te quedarías por mucho tiempo entonces para que me la enamoras.

—Las cosas solo sucedieron—Respondió—Ella solo se hizo ilusiones, yo siempre fui claro con ella.

—¿Y tu que sientes por ella?

El británico encogió los hombros.

—No lo sé, pero es extraño—Desvió su mirada hacia el techo—Me gusta estar con ella.

Toda la noche siguieron conversando de la situación.

La mañana siguiente todos se levantaron para seguir con la rutina de entre semana. Misa al despertar recordó estar en la sala y ahora se encontraba en su habitación. Bajó a la cocina para ir a desayunar, y ahí estaba él sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, disfrutaba de un café.

Ambos se encontraban solos en ese momento, las miradas de ambos chocaron, color ámbar veía el color oscuro de los ojos del chico.

—Ryuzaki...no esperaba verte aquí.

Los dos estaban conscientes de que ese momento era el indicado para aclarar las cosas, lo que sienten, era tan obvio para el resto de que entre ellos dos hay algo más que una simple amistad.

Es algo que con el paso de los dia se vuelve más profundo entre ellos dos.


	5. Los ojos de la muerte

**Los ojos de la muerte.**

A veces le hace sentir bien.

Otras veces mirarla le parece triste, solo mirarla, jamás la tendrá a su lado. Es imposible.

Ha intentado y hecho todo lo posible para sacarla de su mente. Debe dejar de pensar ella como algo más, ella es la novia de Kira, y si no lo fuera es demasiado probable que jamás tendrá la oportunidad de tenerla, que se fije en él.

Le gusta imaginar una posibilidad.

Sabe que es un vil engaño.

Ella no fue diseñada para él. Lo que más le duele es que ella repite que solo son amigos, que siempre va estar enamorada y amará a Yagami para siempre.

Es de otro, se lo repite, mentalmente.

Lo que más le gusta de ella de manera física y más allá de la atracción física son sus ojos color ámbar, son perfectos, reflejan inocencia, sabe que solo es una ilusión, pues sabe la realidad que hay en ella.

Lo perturbada que está gracias al poder que posee, y por culpa de la admiración que le tiene a Ligth o mejor dicho, Kira. Es imposible que ella cambie de parecer, ojalá fuera igual de centrado que ella, lo era, es como si lo hubiera olvidado por completo.

Después quién iba decir que, aquellos hermosos ojos en realidad el arma de Amane, su maldito poder está ahí, en sus ojos, lo supo en cuanto la miró antes de su muerte, el rostro de la chica ya no era angelical ni había vida o inocencia, todo lo que transmitía Misa antes se fue, ya nada de lo que vio antes estaba en ella.

Recordó cuando la conoció en la universidad en persona.

Por lo menos ese día aún tenía esa ternura, a quien quiere engañar, es obvio que solo trata de esconder, buscar algo en ella que jamás volverá o nunca va existir ni en sus profundos sueños.

Se odiaba, por perder su objetivo e impotente por no saber qué hacer. Por primera vez se vio cegado por el encanto de alguien.

Ahi la tenia en su lecho de muerte,ella mirándolo de una manera tan fría, nada de normal en la joven.

Fue ahí cuando confirmó en lo culpable que es, ya no eran los ojos de una dulce modelo y alegre persona como en el pasado.

Ahora aquellos hermosos ojos de nuevo fueron corrompidos por culpa de aquel pacto.

La desconocía.

Ya no era la misma.

Vio a Ligth sonreír victorioso, ¿nadie puede notarlo?, no, todos están entretenidos viéndolo morir.

El dolor en el pecho pareció detenerse, ya no dolía, imágenes de su vida pasaba rápido.

Nunca se molestó en vivir como una persona por lo cual no posee muchos recuerdos pero significativos.

La vista se nubló y seguido dejó de escuchar el mundo.

Ha perdido y su castigo es la muerte. En manos de aquella mujer que jamás sentirá ni siquiera cariño por él.

Murió a manos de ella.


	6. I love you

**I love you.**

Las razones del porque ama a ese hombre son muchas que podría hacer una infinita lista de esas razones.

Ama su sonrisa, aunque parezca bizarro imaginar que aquel chico puede sonreir.

La primera vez lo vio sonreír fue el momento más preciado de ese día, una de las cosas que ama de él es la manera en que hace que ella se tranquilice y se sienta segura cuando ni ella misma se tiene fe.

Las cosas que ama es cuando ambos tienen tiempo libre y es cuando los dos dos conviven a solas lejos de las miradas de los demás.

A Misa no le importa las criticas hacia la persona de Elle.

Ama cuando los dos suben a la terraza de alguna cafetería en un algún centro comercial y pueden ver la vista con el amanecer, odia cuando él tarda mucho en volver del trabajo y también cuando no responde a las llamadas o los mensajes.

—Ryuzaki, sabes bien que…

— Hoy no tuve tiempo libre, niña.—. Interrumpió antes de que terminara la oración del cual ya sabia que diria.

—¡No soy una niña!.

—Actúas como tal.— Se fue a tirar al sofá de lo cansado que llego del trabajo.

Misa comprendió.

Antes lo habría tomado a mal, casi lo pierde cuando pretende creer que no tenía el derecho de hacerlo, que era obligación que él la atendiera a pesar de que solo quería llegar a dormir. El trabajo de Lawliet es muy pesado a veces ni duerme por muchas noches.

Odia cuando él quiere tener siempre la razón, es demasiado infantil algunas veces.

Pero son más cosas buenas que malas. Hace tiempo que aprendió que no debe mortificarse de todo lo negativo, a veces es bueno ver lo positivo de las cosas.

Las cosas siempre suceden por algo.

Ama cuando él le habla de algún dato de cultura general, ella no se queda atrás, también encuentra algún tema del cual hablar.

Él tiene una forma de que se interese de cosas que alguna vez considero aburridas.

Ama los silencios, para nada son incómodos, ama cuando incluso hay música a bajo volumen y solo están ellos en la sala o en la habitación.

Ama cuando él intenta ser normal, no se enamoró, le parece tierno cuando hace eso.

—Hoy no tienes trabajo. Debes dormir, cariño.—Parece su hijo a veces, le quitó el control de la consola de videojuegos.

—Estoy descansando del trabajo.— Trató de quitarle el control.—Voy a perder.

Ama incluso cuando los dos terminan haciendo cosas que solo ellos entienden y que a los ojos de los demás quedan como dos completos raros.

Prueba este. — Amane abrió la envoltura de un dulce de guayaba, una fruta que ni ellos conocían hasta que les llegó el paquete de dulces importados de varios países que pidieron por internet.

—La textura me recuerda un poco a un dulce que probé cuando viaje a Estambul.— Según a lo que vio en el empaque es un dulce del continente americano.

—De hecho me suena también.— Al ser dulces extranjeros ella no deja pasar la oportunidad de probar un nuevo sabor.

Hay más de esos momentos, pero si siguiera buscando más cosas que ama nunca va terminar.


	7. Enamorado?

**Enamorado.**

**..**

—¿Estás de coña? Es obvio que no estoy enamorado, porque lo crees.

—Tranquilo. No te alteres, Ryuzaki, te invite unos tragos para que te relajes—Matsuda le arrebató la botella semivacía. Le indico al barman que ya no le diera más tragos a Lawliet.— O dime tu, ¿Algo más debe ser?, a lo mejor hay algo que tu sabes pero yo no...con eso de que eres un sabelotodo.

Bebió lo último que quedaba.

—Quizás te niegas a reconocer que también puedes enamorarte.

Después de salir de la empresa los dos quedaron en reunirse en un bar para poder charlar mientras beben cerveza, entre semana el lugar suele estar un poco tranquilo a comparación de los fines de semana o los días de vacaciones. En el fondo le alegraba de que su amigo tuviera la confianza de contar con él.

Lo ve como un logro en la vida. También porque sabe que Lawliet no es una persona que bebe alcohol seguido.

—Me sofoca pensar en que si estoy enamorado.— Los efectos del alcohol empezaba salir a flote.— Es como si...ya no acuerdo lo que te iba a decir.

—Ahora me voy a quedar con la duda.

Si que es demasiado necio y orgulloso como para reconocer sus sentimientos o emociones.

Conoce muy bien que a él se le dificulta a expresar y admitir lo que siente, incluso el sentir enojo o miedo.

—Me parece tan patético.

—¿Por que?, no me salgas que es para débiles, esa es la excusa más usada del mundo. Al igual la respuesta: "Es una pérdida de tiempo".

—No entiendo porque algunos les hace sentir felices, a mi me hace sentir miedo.

—Es normal si es la primera vez o cuando antes te han roto el corazón hey lo del corazón roto solo es un decir.

—Lo entiendo.— Recargó sus manos en la barra seguido seguido de que se acomodó para dormir.

Duró así por un corto tiempo. Despertó de golpe.

—Matsuda, estoy mejor solo, enserio...deberias entender...no necesito a una mujer para sentir que ya tengo todo en la vida.

—En parte tienes razón.

—No en parte, ¡Es la razón!.—. Lawliet se encontraba en la cúspide de su vida, podría decir a sus 23 años lo tiene todo.

Su trabajo es su vida por lo que casi no pone un pie a su casa.

No le ha faltado nada.

A esa chica que responde con el nombre Misa Amane la conoció cuando ella hacia sus prácticas profesionales de la universidad, por lo que pasaban tiempo juntos como un trato de mentor-aprendiz. Pero ella después confundió las cosas, lo que se ha vuelto su pesadilla, reconoce que es una mujer muy bella.

Nunca podrán estar juntos, porque el no esta para el amor, el problema es que tampoco quería negarse, en su mundo solo debería elegir una cosa.

Ser feliz con ella o seguir con su éxito.

—Puedes tener una relación con ella y seguir en "la cima".

—Entonces porque tu no tienes novia.

Ahi si ya no dijo más, es verdad, ya que si analiza mejor es verdad , ni siquiera él tiene tiempo de ligar. Lo mejor es ya no seguir insistiendo porque a pesar de que su amigo se encuentra ebrio no parece cambiar de opinión.

Por lo que llega a la conclusión de que las cosas deben ser así y no obligar a que suceda, Misa puede ser la chica perfecta para él, pero si Lawliet no piensa y no siente lo mismo entonces no vale la pena de verlos en una relación, esto es basándose a su propia idea de porque él mismo nunca se ha molestado en tener una relación.

Debe ser recíproco y no solo una persona debe amar o querer por dos.

—Viéndolo de esta manera. Creo que las cosas son mejor así la verdad es que no te imagino en modo romántico.

—¡Hallelujah! Ya comprendes.

El japonés asintió.

—Ignorala ya luego se le va pasar.

—No quiero ignorarla.

—Mierda Ryuzaki Lawliet tu eres un caso perdido.— Retira todo lo que llegó a pensar como rayos ese sujeto no quiere que los demás piensen que tal vez se está enamorando.

Se levantó de su asiento dejándolo solo en aquel bar.

La paciencia llegó al límite.


	8. Tristeza

**Tristeza.**

Y ahí estaba ella. Contemplando la vista del atardecer, ella vestía con un atuendo estilo maid gótica. En esos momentos debe sentirse demasiado culpable por como terminaron las cosas.

Que tonta.

¿Nunca hará algo bien? Todo sale mal, siempre algo malo sucede, después de la muerte de excéntrico detective cayó en cuenta de todo ese juego es estupido, pero es demasiado tarde. Ya nada tiene sentido porque ahora está condenada a servirle a un idiota que pretende crear un mundo imposible. No puede retractarse ahora.

Hasta el dia de su muerte está condenada a ese estilo de vida a lado de Ligth o al menos cuando el mencionado llegue a morir pero cuando ese dia llegue nada tendrá sentido.

Nada fuera de lo que supuso fue al final, tuvieron que pasar años para que fuera libre de nuevo.

Pero ya nada volvió a tener sentido, le gusta imaginar que por lo menos se encontrara de nuevo con ellos dos.

No va suceder.

Todo ella está sucia

Ya no vale nada.

A la última persona que llegó a sus recuerdos fue Ryuzaki.

Corrieron lágrimas antes de aventarse al vacío.


	9. Matrimonio

**Matrimonio.**

**..**

**.**

Jamás se vio así misma en ese tipo de situaciones. Más bien, en el momento de que se podría encontrar de ese día, siempre tenía la esperanza de que ella tendría la dicha de vivir ese momento que por cierto ella pudo imaginar la escena más romántica pero no es así.

El tipo le dijo: "Nos casamos dentro de seis meses". Por supuesto que desde hace tres años que está con él ella ha imaginado una vida junto a su novio, pero por lo menos tiene que ser un momento romántico.

Después dio le dio la espalda y se acomodò en la cama.

Fue tan aleatorio el momento.

—Ni me preguntaste si quiero casarme.— Habló la muchacha, su novio se movió para quedar frente a frente.

—Es lógico que aceptaras ¿no? Por eso no te pregunte.— En verdad así lo cree, si ella lo ama es obvio que se quiera casar con él. Ahora ya no estaba seguro, por la respuesta de Misa.

—Se supone que tu debes, no se...invitarme a una cita y después de la comida en el momento del postre encuentro un anillo y sacas la pregunta. O tal vez aun no me siento preparada, lo ultimo es solo una suposición.

Captó a donde va el detalle.

—¿Es realmente necesario?

—Si. Es una tradición.—Ahora entendía que no precisamente es un acto cursi sacada de telenovela.

—De acuerdo, te lo doy en unas horas en el desayuno, solo reacciona como si estuvieras realmente sorprendida.

Volvió acomodarse y al momento Misa le aventó una almohada.


	10. Invierno

**Invierno**

**.**

Amane sabe que la mejor estación del año es invierno por muchas razones, por ejemplo: en primer lugar, falta poco tiempo para su cumpleaños que es lo más importante, además que dispone de tiempo libre en su trabajo porque la mayoría de los turistas prefieren ir a esquiar en tiempos de frío. También porque Lawliet siempre regresa a Tokio para visitarla.

En la tarde es cuando ella va a esperarlo al aeropuerto. La relación a distancia ha funcionado por alguna extraña razón, siempre es difícil mantener algo así desde una pantalla móvil u ordenador y en horarios diferentes.

Es un secreto entre ellos dos.

* * *

**¿Notan algo extraño en los titulos? yo se que si xD**


	11. Sonreir

**Sonreir.**

La primera vez que lo vio sonreír fue lo consideró como el mejor dia de su vida a pesar que horas atrás la había pasado fatal por las clases de la universidad por culpa de unas compañeras que a vista es evidente que nunca tendrán una buena convivencia y al llegar a la cafetería para encontrarse con él. Quería platicarle de su día que por cierto para ella fue la más largadee todos. Llegó y entró ahí para encontrarse con él.


	12. Admirador

**Admiración**

La vio en aquella revista de un quiosco por la calle desde ese momento que supo su nombre, se dedicó a investigarla incluso una vez llegó al lugar donde se encontraba en una sesión de fotos en la calle, había gente presenciando por lo que a simple vista pasa por algún fan, alguien más en el montón, ella jamás sabrá de su pobre existencia.

Solo eso va ser, un simple fan, un completo desconocido. Prefería admirarla desde lejos, nunca meterse en su vida. Porque ella es feliz sin él.

Es más hermosa en persona.

Casi sus miradas chocan por simple casualidad y es ahi cuando Lawliet decide apartarce pero sin notar que llamó por un momento la atención de la modelo, puede que mañana lo olvide por completo.


	13. Amigos

**Amigos**

**.**

**.**

Misa y Lawliet siempre fueron buenos amigos desde que son compañeros de quinto de primaria, ahora con la edad de diecisiete años todo se ha vuelto confuso desde aquella noche en donde los dos se emborracharon en una reunión en casa de Matsuda. Siempre hubo algo como una hermandad por lo que el hecho de besarse ese dia fue como un acto de incesto aunque ni siquiera son hermanos de la misma sangre asi que hay de malo.

Por lo que él se volvió muy distante desde ese día. Y así fue hasta que llegó el día de la graduación,al final todo volvió a la normalidad y cada quien dejó en claro sus sentimientos entre ellos.

En la clase todo el mundo creía que eran pareja porque es lo que dice las apariencias, solo son creencias de los de su alrededor ni decir de sus padres que cada vez que tienen la oportunidad siempre les recuerda de la buena pareja que serían.

Pero por supuesto que eso jamás va suceder.


	14. Mar

**Mar**

**.**

Sentado en la arena mirando el horizonte, más allá de la orilla se ve el mar, esa tarde se encontraba reflexionando sobre su relación con Misa, todo al parecer llegó a su fin.

Fue extraño volver a la soltería del cual se encontró ausente por tres años, una pérdida de tiempo donde le dedicó a ella, la relación ya no iba bien de todos modos, trataron de salvar, al menos lo intentaron, en el fondo él tenía una posibilidad de que tal vez pero se fue a la borda cuando descubrió el engaño.

Se veía con otro chico a sus espaldas, un tal Alexander supuesto amigo de los dos, desde un inicio vió como A empezaba a interesarse en Amane, nunca quiso intervenir por celos porque así no es su personalidad.

La discusión fue fuerte cuando por fin la pareja se enfrentó cara a cara, Misa negó todo en un principio hasta que Lawliet le mostró las pruebas. El rostro de Amane cambió de indignada a como si hubiese descubierto en su escena del crimen, la joven comenzó a disculparse; según ella fue un error que no quería hacer que él se había insinuado y que ella lo dejó pasar porque se sentía sola….algo muy rebuscado, tal vez en ese momento aún no se enteraba de que hace mucho que lo de ellos se terminó, la dejó llorando, no quería seguir viéndola sin sentir resentimiento.

Meses después él decidió que lo mejor es empezar a olvidarla, la perdonó después, sin embargo no volvería con ella, la última vez que fue a su casa fue para sacar sus cosas, por última vez le avisó que estaría ahí.

Ya es hora de dejarle en claro todo, Misa aun lo busca para poder recuperarlo pero lo que no se ha enterado es que poco a poco ella comienza a obsesionarse y por el amor que alguna vez le tuvo, se despedirá de ella y por fin terminará la relación, oficialmente .

Será una forma de dejarla libre.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	15. Adiós

**Adiós.**

Llegó al departamento donde alguna vez fue el lugar más recurrente durante casi tres años, no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgico por volver a poner pie. Por supuesto ella lo estaba esperando, sobre la mesa había una maleta, la última vez que estuvo ahí solo salió dejando sus cosas en aquel departamento donde acecha todos las vivencias que tuvo a su lado.

Parecía esperanzada de que cambiara de opinión, antes de llegar él se contactó con ella para hablar personalmente con ella, Misa sabe de qué va la famosa charla.

Él pretende terminar con ella, terminar una relación de años.

Tres años de sus vidas. Permanecieron en silencio.

—Sé que lo que te hice no tiene perdón, volvamos a intentarlo de nuevo— Luchaba para poder convencerlo a intentarlo otra vez por lo cual Lawliet ya estaba preparado y firme de su decisión.

—Lo sé y entiendo..si te sirve de consuelo yo ya te perdoné.

Brillaron las pupilas de la chica al oír esas palabras.

—Pero no significa que volveremos, solo quiero decirte, que gracias a lo que pasó es que nuestro amor murió desde hace mucho tiempo.

Fue como recibir un balde de agua fría.

—¿Todo es mi culpa?

—No, los dos terminamos con la vitalidad de todo lo que quedaba. No vine humillate ni reprocharte nada, solo quiero dejar el ciclo cerrado.

Esperaba un completo drama por parte de la rubia que para su sorpresa ella ponía atención de sus palabras en ese momento, Amane reflexionaba de las palabras de su ex pareja.

—Mientes, solo sigues molesto conmigo ... por favor, no nos hagas esto— En caso de Ryuzaki se le veía muy decidido.— ¿Vas a tirar esta relación de años?

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que se sintió una eternidad.

—Tal vez todavía no te das cuenta pero ... esto en realidad se terminó hace tiempo ... si buscamos entre los momentos yo te diria que me desenamore de ti cuando descubrí tu engaño ... te mentiria porque no fue así.— Una lágrima se escurre por la mejilla derecha de la chica, L se mordía la uña del pulgar.— Incluso, sucedió antes de que me enterara.

—En qué momento Lawliet… ¡DESDE CUANDO! - Amane respiro hondo para calmarse.

—Tengo recuerdos sin embargo no sabría en que momento sucedió exactamente. Diría que me desaenamore de ti cuando sucedió tu infidelidad pero eso seria una mentira.

Por parte del chico siguió explicando los motivos de cual quizas fue la causa de la muerte de aquel amor que tuvo años atras.

—¿Que ?, Te di cuatro años de mi vida - Agarró la raíz de su nariz— Cuando se terminó todo esto que yo nunca lo supe.

Queria romper en llanto. Aún seguia sin entenderlo que estaba pasando, por un momento fue como ver una vida pasar de una historia de amor donde ambos fueron protagonistas.

—En este tiempo me doy cuenta que antes de que sucediera todo esto, tu ya estabas fuera, traté de ver una vida junto a ti pero ... ya no estabas ahí, te pdría decir que la causa de muerte fueron por tus celos sin sentido, con tus reproches constantes, tu desconfianza hacía mis acciones tanto que tenía que explicarte hasta porque respiraba ... poco a poco comenzaba a sofocarme a tu lado, incluso hasta en mis propios sueños me ahogaba.

Misa seguía escuchando sus hirientes palabras, no lo podia creer era como presenciar un lecho de muerte y oir las utimas palabras de alguien.

—En algún momento ya no sabía si te seguía amando, lo nuestro ya estaba fundamentada en el miedo, al escandalo y miedo a los problemas, tu ya lo sabiás ¿No?

Por fortuna la discusión no se torno violenta como Lawliet lo tenia visto. Tampoco esperaba a que ella lo comprendiera esa misma noche, la verdad es que trató de que ese ciclo se cerrara de la mejor manera posible, lo que ambos tuvieron en su momento es lo más sagrado en su vida.

La madrugada los sorprendió.

Esperó a que se durmiera para irse, se la pasó llorando sintío que la estaba humillando de cierta manera lo cuál se lo negaba mucho y así fue por parte del chico.

Despertó. Él ya no estaba, lo buscó por toda la casa para luego notar que se llevó sus cosas borrando evidencia de que alguna vez estuvo ahí.

Pasaron horas, dias y meses para entender que todo terminó, y reflexióno las ultimás palabras de quien fue su amado. Solo le deseaba el bien, los fantasmas de aquela casa eran los recuerdos de momentos que pasaron en cada rincón, ese primer momento en que se conocieron.

Era hora de seguir adelante, también para ella ese amor que le tuvo es sagrado, decidió mudarse y empezar de cero en otro lugar tal como Lawliet en su momento.

El lugar quedó vacio.

* * *

**Este fue el final del capítulo anterior . **

**Ya se dierón cuenta de lo extraño en los titulos, verdad? si no, una pista: Las iniciales. **


	16. Natsukashii

**Natsukashii**

Desde que empezó a recurrir a esa cafeteria para pasar el rato escribiendo y tratar de encontrar inspiración de algun modo. Dejó un rato el teclado y cerró los ojos y trató de imaginar a dos personas encontrandose por calles de Winchester, le fue imposible ya que ninguna idea lo convencia, L Lawliet pasaba por una mala racha de no tener ninguna motivación real para seguir con sus relatos en su blog, su siguiente historia tenia una trama más bien policiaca.

Una de las meseras le entregó un pastel de fresas y café, algo le dijo lo cuál no le puso atención en realidad por lo que solo se limito a dar un simple "gracias". El día era lluvioso por lo que el clima le despierta como una motivación o energia para escribir lo cuál es raro que suceda en época de calor.

La campanila de la entrada sonó anunciando la llegada de un cliente más para las ganancias del negocio. Puso atención en aquella chica que escogió la mesa de a lado, la persona en cuestión le parecio interesante.

Como si resaltara.

Quizás por el color de su cabello, era rubio. Vio que pedia algo a la mesera de hace un rato. Volvió a mirar la pantalla de su computadora pórtatil, el documento estaba en blanco aún.

Nada.

Mejor se resignó, odiaba cuando eso pasaba pero sabia que la frustración no lo llevará a escribir algo que valga la pena. Hasta que lo inesperado sucede, un niño como de once años se acercó a su mesa para dejarle una nota.

Pero ya no habia tiempo debia irse por lo que se llevó ese papel para guardarlo. Se le olvida tirarlo lo cual es extraño

* * *

**Solo falta un titulo más y se acaba :) gracias por el apoyo a esta serie de historias.**


	17. Emuná

**Emuná**

Podría decirse que después de todo Amane se encontraba en paz con su vida, toda esa pesadilla de Kira terminó por fin, na nueva vida inicia para los dos, aún así el destino sigue siendo incierto sobre manera.

Misa jamás lo habría imaginado, al fin podria ser feliz con la persona con quien nunca imaginó, es lo mágico de la vida ese tipo de sorpresas de la vida. Ya estaba segura que con Ryuzaki seria feliz a la manera de los dos y no solo de una persona, los dos harian vida juntos. Aprendió que hay personas que ofrecen las estrellas y otras que te llevan a ellas, esa ultima categoria es donde pertenece aquel peculiar detective.

Con Light solo eran promesas y excusas convenientes para crear un mundo imposible.

* * *

**Con esto concluimos, no se preocupen ue seguiré con mas historias LxMisa quiero agradecerles a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar :).**

**Recmiendo algunas historias LxMisa.**

**Escribiendo un nuevo futuro by: Bel Akemi**

**Sentencia by. MadeInJapan87, gracias por tu review :3 me hizo muy feliz y pasé por tu perfil y me encantaron tus historias y gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic. Espero que sigas escribiendo más de esta pareja que ultimamente se ha vuelo popular.**

**Mangata by:Ama Lawliet Amane , esta historia tiene leve LxMisa.**

**Nuestros Años de Vagancia y Café by. ShadowGirlu**

**Shape of my heart y si tu amor no vuelve by : Cherry Love fanfiction. Pd: gracias por tu review n.n espero que sigas escribiendo.**

**Misión Cumplida: Game over by: AndreAlvM**

**Life Book by: SophieBels**

**El mundo a nuestra manera by: InOuji. Aunque no lo parezca si es una historia LxMisa solo que hay subdramas aparte.**

**y para leer este mes. DISFRAZ by. RukiaNeechan.**

**En unos dias va ser el cumpleaños de L :3, espero escribir algo para ese día deseenme suerte.**

**Adios , saludos y cuidense.**


End file.
